


High-Risk, High-Reward

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Masks, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, masked!Kylo, or was it? 🤔😏, sorry Pablo Hidalgo your official description of Kylo's lightsaber probably wasn't meant for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Kylo fucks Rey with his lightsaber and she really likes it. That's it, that's the fic.





	High-Risk, High-Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from like two years ago so the writing quality is not up to par with my current stuff but I feel like the internet can never have too many lightsabers as sex toys fics, soooo--
> 
> Not that it's all that important but this is a pre-TLJ fic so if they seem a little more at odds with each other, that's why.

Kylo Ren calls her sweetheart right as he runs the shaft of his lightsaber along her cunt. His helmet makes the word come out in a deep, distorted rumble. It shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it is, just like the size and presence and smell of him.

 

Rey sinks her fingers into his thigh. He had situated her so that she is sitting with her back to him, between his spread legs, back curving as he leans over her. The position is at once protective and controlling, like he’s sheltering her from danger but the shelter is a cramped cell. Rey likes that she doesn’t have to look directly at him. She can ignore the helmet hooked over her shoulder if she turns her face away.

 

Kylo has one arm wrapped around her middle. A hand idly gropes at one of her tits, which he had slipped free from her wrap and shirt the moment she enacted a temporary truce with him. The other hand is preoccupied with the lightsaber, running it up and down her pubic mound through her clothes.

 

Despite her fear—surely he’s threatening her?—Rey feels the telltale flow of blood to her vulva and clit, causing them to throb. Kylo goes farther, sliding it into the front of her loose-fitting pants so that the cool metal is right against her rapidly-warming cunt. Her hair is dampened with her own arousal in a matter of a minute. A bit of her juices slide down her perineum, stopped and dragged back up to her cunt with a stroke of the lightsaber’s pommel.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Kylo asks, all of the emotion sucked out by the darkly crackling void of his vocoder.

 

Rey does not answer, but she cannot contain her gasp as he turns the saber over to roll one of the sides of one of the lightsaber’s shrouds across her clit, sliding the hood up and down even with the barrier of her pants using delicacy she wouldn’t think would be possible with such a brutish weapon. Kylo does it again, entrancing Rey with the cold slide of metal and a deliberate squeeze of her breast. Then, suddenly, he lets go and pulls his hand and saber away from her. Rey brings her fist down on his thigh without much thought, then winces in anticipation of his retaliation. There is none, save for the hand that had been groping her tit shoving her pants down until they bunch around her calves.

 

Kylo brings the ugly, ramshackle lightsaber back toward her groin. Rey squirms in anticipation.

 

“Tell me you want it.”

 

Rey lifts her hips. She can’t quite reach.

 

“Tell me.”

 

He’s getting irritated, now. Rey can feel his temper beginning to heat and spatter onto her like sizzling hot drops of grease.

 

“Yes,” Rey says simply, choking on the admission.

 

“Don’t bother trying to hide your thoughts from me.”

 

Kylo punctuates the sentiment with a couple of taps on her temple with his pointer. He slides the hand down the side of her face, cups her jaw, and pushes her head back until she is leaning against his chest. Rey turns her face to one side so she can listen to his heart, comparatively lethargic next to her own, which had begun to thud rapidly the minute he drew his lightsaber. And speaking of which…

 

“Kriff you,” she hisses. “I said I wanted it.”

 

Rey is finally rewarded for her admission with the shaft of the saber rubbing between her swollen vaginal lips. She can feel the exposed wiring and wonders whether or not Kylo’s shoddy workmanship will end up getting her pussy shocked. The thought shouldn’t excite her as much as it does.

 

“You’ve gotten so wet, just for me,” he says, and oh, there it is, the impudence, “but I think you need a little more before you’re ready.”

 

He lets go of her face and reaches for something he slid into the bag at her hip at the start of their encounter. Rey can see now that it’s a clear bottle with equally clear liquid inside. Kylo opens it and, without warning, upends it on top of her vagina. Rey yelps and her muscles tense up. It’s so cold, colder than the lightsaber at the outset, made even more obvious by the contrast against her meltingly hot core. Kylo sets aside his saber, then reaches around to press the slimy, semi-viscous liquid inside of her with two fingers. His other hand teases the hidden nerves in her lower belly, not curing her of her tenseness but certainly causing her to tingle pleasantly.

 

“What is that?” Rey asks, looking down to watch his thick fingers slide so easily inside of her; his hand looks huge between her legs.

 

“Lubricant.”

 

Rey had used lubricant before when she did maintenance on her speeder back on Jakku, but it didn’t look like this and wasn’t meant to be put on her cunt, as far as she knows. Kylo smears it liberally inside of her and stretches her walls with additional fingers until he seems to judge that she is ready. She misses the sensation of all four leather-gloved digits filling her up, the seams rubbing deliciously against her, the moment that they’re gone. The substitute, however, does not disappoint. Kylo lines the hilt of the lightsaber up with Rey’s cunt after covering it in a heavy coat of lubricant as well.

 

Right from the start the girth of the saber intimidates Rey. She stares with a strange mixture of curiosity and horror as the slickened pommel is moved ever-so-gently inside of her. The cooling veins around the power cell are the worst part. They continually feel like they’re going to cut her tender insides. She shoves the side of her hand inside of her mouth to stifle her cries, embarrassed to show him the slightest sign of weakness.

 

Kylo pauses to let her adjust until her breathing and whimpering decrease a bit. His mask betrays nothing, but Rey knows the signs of his sensitivity all too well. Had his face been exposed, he would be looking at her with the utmost concern, soft, full lips parted. She wishes he would just be evil all the time. It would make it easier to hate him.

 

“Rey?”

 

“I’m fine,” she says, pulling her hand away and ignoring the rows of red bite marks. “I want more, please… more… yes, yes–-”

 

The next few inches are easier. The saber is still ridged at the midsection with wires and uneven plates of metal. They play against Rey’s insides more smoothly.

 

Rey wraps her hand over Kylo’s for the last inch of the saber and helps him push it inside until she can go no further due to the vents.

 

She’s so full. Rey groans, then slumps back against Kylo to lay the side of her face against his chest. Even with his preparation, she aches.

 

Kylo turns his lightsaber so that the vents are facing vertically. Rey bites her lip as every part of the inside of her cunt is dragged in some way or another by the movement. One of the shrouds to the vents is pressed against her asshole while the other is fairly crushing her throbbing clit. The holes on either side of the vents extend past anywhere near her skin. She feels very, very small.

 

Kylo traces the trembling outside of her pussy with a fingertip. Rey convulses. Every sensation seems to be amplified by thousands. Kylo makes a noise that might be a laugh or perhaps a moan, the kriffing helmet makes it so hard to tell.

 

“Do you want me to-–?”

 

His question has been telegraphed in the Force for some time now, so Rey interrupts him to answer.

 

“Yes. Stars, please, yes.”

 

He switches the lightsaber on.

 

Rey’s legs and belly are diffused in the red glow as the main blade and crossguards tear out with the lightsaber’s trademark snarl. The hilt and crossguards grow the slightest bit warm and begin to vibrate with the poorly contained kyber crystal inside. It stimulates her everywhere. She has very little presence of mind to wonder whether or not any of the sparks that spray lightly on her skin will burn her.

 

Rey cums immediately. Her walls convulse around the enormous growling lightsaber slotted inside of her and she clutches at Kylo Ren’s arms as she cries out in pleasure. Her volume fluctuates from whimpers to near-screams as he pulls it out a half inch, then shoves it back in. It is during one of Rey’s screams that she realizes she’s begun to salivate. It’s dribbling down her chin and dripping down onto the unstable lightsaber blades, dissipating with fizzling noises. She feels filthy, but she can’t stop. Even after she has finished cumming, her walls still pulsate around the intrusion and she leans back against Kylo, tongue hanging out and eyes rolled back.

 

Kylo Ren’s lightsaber brings her to orgasm five times. She blacks out for a moment during the fifth one, then awakens to find Kylo has shut it off and pulled it halfway out of her. Rey tries to help push it out herself by contracting her muscles but finds that she’s too tired and aching to do much.

 

In the same vein, she isn’t able to walk once the lightsaber slides free of her in a gush of lubricant and her juices. Kylo offers to carry her. Rey is exhausted enough that he doesn’t need to use the Force for her to slump in his arms, unconscious, all too willing to be stolen away again.


End file.
